lo inusual de lo usual
by Mizuki Fujiwara
Summary: gomen por la demora... espero qeu les guste y no me maten por no haber cumplido "ciertos" requisitos del capi 4 nos vemos!
1. capitulo 1 correro aereo

Era otra mañana de un nuevo día, otro día, liag asco de día por supuesto, ya que ese día regresaban a clases toda la prole o la mayoría de esta ¿la causa? Jeje mas vacaciones a quien le importaba regresar seamos sinceros las vacaciones se habían hecho para descansar, no para pensar en los exámenes que se iban a tener al entrar, pero bueno así fue como esa mañana tyson llegaba nuevamente tarde a las dos primeras clases, no importaba que hitoshi lo levantara, tyson ponía seguro a su puerta y pues ya nadie entraba, el despertador? Desconectado, pero eso ahora no le salvaría de una gran reprimenda, ya sabia que eso de hecho ya era parte de su estilo de vida, un estilo de vida que nadie cambiaria o eso pensaba el, ese día entraban o solía ser el caso de que entraran nuevos alumnos, esa mañana todos estaban tranquilos o eso aparentaban, ya saben la mayoría dormidos en la clase o al menos yo estaría así jejeje, pero dejándome a un lado y regresando a la historia tyson no solo se toparía con el salón de detenciones, si no con un chico bastante peculiar y si piden mi opinión –aunque no la querían XD- el chico era bastante atractivo, bueno era una delicia rusa, jajajaja por favor no me dirán que no cuando les diga que es hiwatari, mmmm a decir verdad eran varias delicias era un ¿como se dice?... ah si un surtido de naciones ya que con la llegada de ese ruso, llegaban otros dos mas algunos americanos, ammm unos europeos mmm bueno no especifico mas. Ya como les iba contando hiwatari fue el único en darse cuenta de que algo pasaba en el salón, podría ser que nadie mas prestaba atención a la puerta, mas bien todos estaban enterados que el que entraba era tyson ya no era nada sorpresivo cacharlo entrar según el a "escondidas" hiwatari vio que nadie se inmutaba de la entrada sensacional de que pensaba ahora era su compañero de clase, por el aspecto de tyson, hiwatari pensó que se había equivocado de salón ya que no aparentaba ser demasiado grande para el curso en el que iba, pero no aunque no lo crean y pues en realidad este es mi fic, tyson era un chico aplicado y se había adelantado un curso, tyson entro "sigilosamente" pero de nada le serviría y pues parecía que ese día se traía suerte, por que el profesor no se dio cuenta de su pequeña entrada triunfal, cosa que el lindo y egocéntrico de tyson aprovecho lo que no predijo fue que el lindo de hiwatari lo descubriese, pensó un momento, si delataba a su compañero podría hacer un bien a la clase ya que por lo regular tyson se la pasaba quejándose del tema o de lo que se exponía o podría talvez, solo talvez quedarse callado y que no le importara –como siempre suele hacerlo- y san se acabo, pero nooo realmente algo le atrajo ese chico, tyson levanto la vista, para ver si se habían percatado de su presencia y para su sorpresa se encontró con unos ojos rubís, le hizo una seña llevando su dedo a sus labios de forma que guardara silencio, el bicolor se sonrojo levemente y no reacciono, tyson llego a su lugar dando un suspiro, en ese instante la magia acabo ya que el profesor volteo a ver a sus alumnos y encontró todo perfecto volvió a dirigirse al pizarrón y siguió copiando la lección para sus alumnos, tyson esbozo una sonrisa y se recargo en su pupitre a manera de poderse dormir, hiwatari aun lo veía algo raro y quiso saber por que se encontraba en ese salón – como ya lo comente kai piensa que tyson es de un grado menor- así que escribió algo en un papelito y lo lanzo a tyson que estaba por dormirse, tyson sintió la bolita de papel caerle y se "despertó" volteo a ver a todos lados buscando al idiota que lo había levantado y lo encontró, era el mismo chico que le había visto desde que entro, tyson dejó su cara de enojado y la cambió por una de confusión, tomo el papelito y lo leyó, instintivamente se llevo las manos a la boca para evitar su carcajada, entonces supuso que ese chico era nuevo por lo que no desperdicio mas tiempo y contesto al mensaje y lo lanzó siendo capturado –el papelito- por el chico bicolor, que lo leyó y no creía – o no lo quería aceptar- que un chiquillo como tyson le hubiese mandado semejante respuesta…..

CONTINUARA….


	2. capitulo 2 detencion escolar

bien aquie el capitulo 2... y quiero dar una enorma disculpa ya que se que no se entendio muy bien el primer capitulo pero como apenas toy aprendiendo pues se mo olvido guardar los cambios... es pero que este y el siguiente capi les guste

bien esta historia tiene muuuuchas interrupciones mias es que solo asi me gusto escribirlo cualquier comentario o amenaza envien un review

"dialogos"

(interrupciones mias XP)

Capitulo 2.- Detención Escolar

Luego de una larga sesión de "mensajería aérea" tyson se encontraba en el salón de detención justo era la hora del receso pero no estaba solo oh claro que no, si el llegaba a estar allí claro que se llevaria al autor de su detención, exacto hiwatari estaba con el, la razón? Ya se los dije el mentado papelito, claro que con las "claras" declaraciones de tyson y la poca paciencia de hiwatari hacían de ese "correo aéreo" algo que podría llamarse guerra, si claro tyson en ese momento se veía como un niño bonito, osea quietecito y bien portado aunque sus tripas lo delataban, hiwatari andaba como león enjaulado dando vueltas , pero cuando escucho las tripas de tyson se hecho a reír, tyson solo se quedo callado eran los unicos dos en el salón de detenciones y afuera se podía escuchar el bullicio de los chicos jugando o de los que platicaban

"veo que ya no eres tan valiente como antes" dijo hiwatari abriendo su boca por primera vez, tyson le miro y decidió encararlo de una vez por todas

"mira niñato, si tu no me hubiese insultado con tus estupidos mensajes yo no tendria por que estar aquí!" tyson se levanto de su asiento y se paro en frente de hiwatari

"tu en realidad te ves como un niño de kinder, en realidad no se como es que estas en el mismo grado que yo"

"soy mas inteligente que tu eso es seguro" se burló tyson

"ah si? Y que mas eh?" hiwatari hizo lo mismo (bueno el estaba parado solo se acerco mas a tyson)

"eh.. yo…" tyson comenzaba a ponerse nervioso hiwatari se acercaba a el, de modo que lo acorralo en la pared

"eso pensé" hiwatari se acerco a su rostro (chale como se acerca XP)

"pero no creo que seas bueno besando" kai le robo un beso a tyson, claro que tyson lo quiso empujar, pero kai lo estaba disfrutando, tyson solo sentía su animo por los suelos, claro que a lo mejor hubiese querido ese beso pero si las cosas se hubiesen dado de manera diferente, aunque no podía negar que su "compañero de clase" besaba muy bien, kai forzó un poco a tyson, este solo se limito a desear separarse de el, por que aun así aunque tuvo oportunidad no lo hizo, así que hizo lo mas razonable en esos casos, y no amigas no era responder al beso¿quien quisiera ser besada a la fuerza? Mmm bueno pregunta que nada que ver pero bueno como les decía, tyson le dio un golpe en el estomago a kai, kai instintivamente lo solto y sus manos fueron a dar al estomago, tyson lo empujo y se alejo de allí, sabia que si salia de ese salón lo mas probable para el era una expulsión, siempre llegaba tarde y aunque se conformaba con el salón de detenciones lo menos que quería era que heero se enterara, así que arriesgo todo y salio de ese salón, al salir corrio lo mas rápido que pudo, estuvo a punto de chocar con otros chicos y si no fuera por un chico pelirrojo hubiera llegado a la cafetería con sus amigos… ah pero no! Como siempre un obsataculo es difícil de apartar del destino así que si choco contra el chico de cabellos de fuego, este chico no se movio solo se quedo parado viendo a tyson hacia abajo ya que este cayó

"oye idiota, el salón de detenciones?" pregunto de modo cortante, tyson se levanto y se sacudio, gruño imitando a su compañero de clase y solo le señalo el pasillo que llevaba a ese salón, el chico de cabellos de fuego se acerco (ay cuantas cercanías tiene tyson) y le robo un beso, tyson se hizo hacia atrás perdiendo el equilibrio y cayó nuevamente, el otro chico lo miró divertido y se fue, tyson solo se recargo de la pared y se quedó sentado a mitad de ese pasillo solo y desolado… mientras en el pasillo que conducia al salón de detenciones kai se encontró con "el chico misterioso" vio que este traía una cara de felicidad y vio a kai con una cara de poco amigos

"hola kai ya se te extrañaba"

"que haces aquí tala?" kai le miró desafiante si no lo conociera juraria que la sonrisa que mostraba tala era de cualquier otra cosa menos lo del beso con tyson

"valla ni un gracias, mira que todavía me preocupo por ti que mal educado eres"

"ve al grano… oye no viste un chico …"

"acaso es moreno? Con cabello azulado? Em si, si lo vi"

"que le hiciste?" kai ya se imaginaba algo de su "querido" amigo seee conocía esa mirada …. Seeeeeee definitivamente o tala estaba en problemas o kai se empezaba a preocupar de mas

"no mucho, solo que se me hizo… ammm como dices?.. ah ya 'apetecible'" bueno tala se paso con su forma de hablar y emplear las palabras de kai era demasiado o no? Bah! Como sea kai solo le miro mas desafiantemente y tala solo mostró una amplia sonrisa (cínica si me lo preguntan)

"no quiero que lo sigas…. Lo quiero para mi"

"ay kai por dios! Por que no eres compartido? Ehhh tranquilo jejeje solo le robe un beso, es que hice mal?"

"solo dejalo, yo lo bese primero"

"ah ya y por eso huyó de ti? Jejeje kai nunca podras ser un poco mas sutil?"

" es algo que no te importa, tengo hambre vamos a la cafetería quieres?

" si, tu invitas… oye kai si no es indiscreción …"

" que quieres ahora?" kai ya comenzaba a avanzar hacia la cafetería en realidad necesitaba comer algo y ese pelirrojo no le dejaba a veces ni respirar

"que tal besa el niño?" kai solo lo ignoro y continuo su trayecto, tala sabia que no le responderia así que se conformo con el beso robado y camino junto con kai, para encontrarse nuevamente con el destino……..

CONTINUARA……..

nos vemos en la proxima ! Xnomizuki18


	3. capitulo 3 guerra de comida

bien por el momento dare agradecimientos a: nancy hiwatari, a amazona verde, y a las hermanas hiwatari... espero que ya le hayan encontrado sentido a la historia... bueno sin mas las dejo con el misterio de lo que decian los dichosos papelitos y pronto necesitare su ayuda para un capi que tengo en mente... luego les informo

"dialogos"

(mis interrupciones)

WARNING! no aceptare reclamos feos y no, no cambiare la trama , ya que me esta gustando como queda y no, no tengo sentido del humor, por si no les gustan mis chistes XP, por cierto a comparación con otros fics, este sera muy inocente pero con LEMON... recuerden es shonen-ai

Capitulo 3.- Guerra de comida

Ya en la cafetería tyson buscó con la mirada a sus queridos amigos, en realidad necesitaba encontrarlos, ya no quería recordar lo que había sucedido momentos antes, pero al no encontrarlos cerca tomo una de las bandejas y se acerco a la fila, sintió un leve escalofrió recorrer su espalda y dudo en voltear pero para su fortuna no era ese tal hiwatari, ni el idiota que lo había besado por segunda vez, en realidad era…

"daichi!" tyson sintió como el alma se le iba a los pies, el pobre estaba tan asustado, en fin daichi solo se le había colgado y estaba riéndose por la cara que tenía tyson, después de una "discusión" tyson por fin llevó un poco de comida en su bandeja y se sentó junto con sus amigos

"hey tyson ¿de nuevo en el salón de detención?" preguntaba un chico de rasgos felinos de nombre rei, que en realidad no era mas como el mejor amigo de tyson y junto a el se encontraba un lindo chico rubio devorándose (y entiéndase de la mejor manera) un riquísimo pudín de chocolate, como el que me estoy comiendo un estos momentos… eh … bueno olvídenlo, el chico rubio prestaba atención, pero no podía dejar de mirar su pudín, a la pregunta de rei, tyson solo asintió se sentó y comió apaciblemente durante unos minutos, por que poco después se escuchaban las pequeñas risillas de las chicas y los murmullos de los demás, si bien dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato (y rei sigue vivo así que ese refrán es una mentira XP) todos los chicos voltearon hacia la puerta y efectivamente vieron que era lo que provocaba tanto barullo, pues si era kai quien entraba con típica pose de galán, con tala a un lado de el, atrás de ellos un chico de cabello lavanda, el trío era perfecto, caminaba con tal seguridad, veían a todas y todos, sus ojos tenían cierto brillo ….. bueno, bueno no todo puede ser perfección por que en ese momento kai se fijo en la mesa en la que estaba tyson, no se sabe si de la emoción, o de la sorpresa, o por que nomás el quiso pararse ,pues se detuvo… y como venían sus otros dos "achichincles" dando espectáculo para todos en la café no se dieron cuenta de que kai había dejado de caminar… el resultado tala tropezó con kai, y el otro chico, de nombre bryan, tropezó con tala, los tres fueron a dar al suelo uno encima del otro, en la cafetería estallaron las risas de todos el trío de chicos enrojecieron a mas no poder se levantaron como si nada y se fueron al a mesa mas cercana para disimular todo el 'espectaculo' que en realidad habían dado, no hace falta decir que tyson estaba mas que complacido con el resultado de todo aquello y reía sin control sus amigos lo miraron raro y como que se alejaron de el, kai vio que su 'niño' se burlaba de el (y es que en realidad eso hacía, yo lo hubiese hecho) y eso le hizo enfadar, bueno a cualquiera le enfadaría que se rieran en tu cara, se levanto y caminó hacia tyson, rei, max, kenny y daichi trataron de advertir a tyson que se acercaba claro que no conocían muy bien a kai pero talvez iría a golpear a tyson por burlarse tan ruidosamente de él, pero no… ya tenía un plan en mente, se paro detrás de tyson y mientras ese se hacía hacia atrás sintió que topo con alguien, volteo la vista con su sonrisa aun en los labios que desapareció en cuanto vio a kai, sus compañeros notaron el cambio de tyson y su duda sobre el por que había llegado tan pensativo a la cafetería aumento, kai tomo a tyson de los hombros y se acerco a el con toda la intención de plantarle un beso, pero esta vez tyson reaccionó a tiempo y le metió (dicho literalmente) el pudín que tenia como postre, ahora que si de hacer enojar a hiwatari se trataba tyson iba por el camino correcto, kai se puso de mil colores al escuchar de nuevo risas, inclusive tala y bryan que nada tenían que estar riéndose de el, kai se limpio el pudín que tenia en la cara y mancho a tyson con el mismo pudín 'asesino' , luego de un juego de miradas kai estaba por tomar a tyson del saco de la escuela cuando sintió de nuevo un 'pudinaso' esta vez por parte de daichi, no se hizo esperar mas la guerra de comida de la café y pues como todo lo empezó tyson, todo iba contra el, pronto sus amigos dejaron a un lado el verdadero motivo por el cual habían comenzado le guerrilla y se divirtieron hasta que la prefecta Severa Segura (a pal' nombrecito XP) entro y le callo un poco de puré de papas que había lanzado kai hacia tyson….. ah…. de nuevo en el dichoso salón tyson y kai, aunque esta vez con un poco de compañía, max, daichi, rei, tala estaban con ellos, kenny ni loco se ponía a jugar y bryan salio antes de que empezara todo, en el salón solo se sentía una tensión horrible, kai y tyson no se miraban para nada, max estaba entretenido haciendo avioncitos de papel y rei solo leía un libro, tala mientras observaba cada movimiento del moren y sabia que eso desesperaba a kai y lo hacia rabia mas que otra cosa… se estaba formando un silencio sepulcral cuando entro la señorita (señorita? Ay es que quien quiera casarse con Severa Segura XXXXP) Severa Segura con la sub-directora

"pueden irse" habló la amable sub-directora, ya cuando tyson y kai estaban por salir la prefecta Severa les negó el paso

"ustedes no jovencitos…" dijo con su típica voz lúgubre parecida a la de mi prima cuando le quito la computadora para escribir este fic (no voy a dar detalles ¿que tal si me golpea? Xx) kai y tyson regresaron a tomar asientos, mientras que la sub-directora le pedía a la prefecta que se marchara

"bien muchachos, no estoy muy bien informada del por que estuvieron en el salón de detenciones hace rato pero se supone tenían un castigo… o no?" kai y tyson asintieron "OK, pues quieren contarme como empezó todo?", ninguno de los dos chicos quería hablar, realmente no sabían que hacer no fue sino hasta que a tyson le dio por hablar

"todo empezó en la clase de historia…. Con unos mensajes" dijo tyson no muy convencido

"con unos mensajes? Es cierto joven hiwatari?" kai miró a la sub-directora y asintió

"y luego? Que mas pasó? Que decían los papelitos?" tyson sacó de su mochila los mentados papelitos y se los dio a la sub-directora algo apenado… mientras veían las diversas expresiones que ponía la superior, ellos pensaban en la forma de salvarse de aquella situación

"y…? fue por esto?" volvió a preguntar y ellos volvieron a asentir "que voy a hacer con ustedes?..." decía a manera de suspiro la superior "esta bien, joven tyson estará encargado de la limpieza del salón por llegar tarde hoy y ya sabe por cuanto tiempo, en cuanto a usted joven kai, tendrá que hacer un trabajo en equipo con el joven tyson y terminando el castigo de este usted hará la limpieza del salón" tyson no pensó ni un minuto mas en reclamar eso del trabajo en equipo

"pero, señorita por que… por que debemos de hacer un trabajo… y en equipo?" tyson tenia la esperanza de hace cambiar de opinión a la sub-directora

"joven kinomiya" habló un poco fuerte " ustedes dos necesitan trabajar juntos por que no saben lo que es el compañerismo, tendrán un mes para darme el trabajo mientras me entregaran un informe semanal para ver su avance y ah por cierto no quiero cualquier investigación si la sacan de internet no se los hago valido… entendido?" tyson asintió levemente mientras kai se levantaba

"puedo irme?" fue lo único que se digno a decir, la sub-directora comprendió que el ya había entendido todo y le dejó marcharse, tyson lo siguió y por mas que le habló kai no volteaba

"kai…. Kai… KAI!" gritó desesperado el pobre ty-chan, kai volteo y no dijo nada solo lo miró como si lo examinara

"y bien? De que será el trabajo, sabes podemos dividirlo y así tu haces tu parte y yo la mía y luego la juntamos y…"

"en donde vives?" la pregunta de kai se le hizo rara puesto que no venia al caso

"para que quieres saberlo?" tyson si que era ingenuo o tonto obvio que lo había preguntado para ir a hacer el trabajo en su casa o para pasar a recogerlo

"hmp! Toma" le entregó una tarjeta de presentación en la cual estaba inscrito un numero de celular y la dirección de lo que suponía era la casa de kai "te espero mañana a las cuatro… y mas vale que vayas" kai aprovecho en lo que tyson estaba distraído leyendo la tarjeta para darle un beso en la comisura de sus labios, haciendo sonrojar a tyson, que no reclamo solo se quedó callado, mirando los ojos de hiwatari

"si vuelves a hacer eso no hago el trabajo… y no me importa mi calificación, estoy seguro que si explico el por que la sub-directora entenderá", tyson se apartó de kai y camino en dirección a su siguiente clase dejando a un hiwatari muy pensativo…..

CONTINUARA………….

ya saben dejen review!

Xnomizuki18


	4. capituilo 4

bien aqui esta el capi 4 y espero qeuno digan nada malo, a penas duras si pude terminarlo y es que la escuela no deja nada de tiempo libre , pero bueno ya saben es un kai/tyson, y tambien puse un revoltijo de todo... a ver si les gusta por que a mi si XP

"dialogos"

interrumpciones mias- (aunque en toda la historia hay interrupciones mias)

y si ven qeu una plaga llamda miatsu hace sus comentarios no le tomen en cuenta

miatsu: ¬¬ oye por que me dices plaga

mizuki: ¬¬ por que eso eres

miatsu: tu fic apesta #¬¬

bueno ya al fic... disfrutenlo, y gocenlo como yo XP

* * *

Capitulo 4.- contigo solo esta noche

La tarde en casa de kai no había sido muy productiva al menos el chico bicolor había cumplido su promesa de no hacerle nada a tyson, o al menos ese día ya que de eso dependía su calificación, total el fin de semana estaba ya a la vuelta de la esquina dios era viernes! Ja! Eso significaba una cosa….. ir a pistear todo el fin de semana y llegar crudo el lunes, el martes seguirle, celebrar el miércoles por ser mitad de semana, y así hasta el próximo fin de semana jejeje todo fríamente calculado, y eso era entre tyson, max, y rei, bueno era el típico circulo de amigos, algo bueno de tener a rei como amigo era que casi siempre era el conductor designado –XP que lindo es rei- aun así, ese fin de semana se vería afectado por un pequeño inconveniente, el hecho de que ahora heero tenia una "restricción" en ty-chan, por lo del castigo de la directora y el hecho de que se quedara hasta tarde limpiando el mugroso salón –el mió siempre esta sucio XP- pero bueno entre todo ese enredo tyson tenia el gusto de que la próxima semana vería a kai limpiando el mugroso salón –linda venganza XP-

"pero heero! Mañana es fin de semana y sabes bien que salgo con mis amigos! XO" un desesperado tyson pedía suplicante a su hermano de que no lo castigara

"no tyson, siempre es lo mismo…. Si mamá estuviera…"

"pero no lo esta, y no la nombres, sabes que no me gusta hablar de ella" tyson se mostraba un poco afligido por la mención de su madre, -jejeje pequeños problemas familiares- y heero lo noto no por nada tuvo que hacerse cargo de su hermano

"tyson, por Dios deberías de no ser tan rencoroso"

"aja lo que tu digas… bueno me voy a i habitación"

"tyson…" le llamo heero por ultima vez, y esta vez esperaba que le hiciera lago de caso

"que!" –es muy grosero cuando esta enojado no creen n.ñ?-

"ammm, sabes 'puede' que te deje salir, solo…." Tyson se regreso y en su rostro se formo la máxima expresión de esperanza, sin pensarlo se sujeto de la camisa de heero, nuevamente de forma suplicante

"cooooomo?"

"bueno la próxima semana sabes muy bien que los padres de daichi me pidieron cuidarle, y tu me podrías devolver el favor si aceptas cuidar a daichi esa semana y la próxima n.n"

"QUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Cuidar yo al niño-mono? NO! Me rehúso, JAMAS! Sabes que daichi solo me fastidia ò.ó"

"bueno entonces olvídate de salir esta noche y el fin de semana….. pero si quieres piénsalo" bueno la platica productiva de hermano-hermano siempre alentaba a algo, tyson lo pensó un rato –en lo que veía la televisión XP- y hubiera seguido en el trance que provoca el hermoso televisor si no fuera por la voz de heero gritándole de que atendiera el teléfono pues tenia tiempo sonando

"Moshi moshi?"

"hey ty-chan! Oye a donde iremos esta vez?" era la alegre voz de max sonando del otro lado de la linea y tyson intento sonar algo 'alegre' , para no demostrar su disgusto de no poder salir

"hoa max, mmm… bueno … yo… eto…."

"ya! No te dejo heero salir verdad?" – max es muy perspicaz-

"no u.u… suspiro pero bueno tengo otros fines de semana para poder disfrutar n.ñ"

"lamento decirte esto ty-chan, pero no… por inauguración de un antro… no cover!"

"NANI!"……. bien tengo acaso algo que decir a mi favor por ser tan mala escritora? No lo creo, solo diré esto : impresión, pelea, berrinche, regaño, castigo…. Tyson colgó casi inmediatamente, fue donde heero y lo interrumpió en su trabajo, intento hacer que su hermano recapacitara del castigo, pero no lo logro, como consecuencia desordeno el trabajo de meses de su hermano, se persiguieron por un rato por toda la casa, luego tyson intento suplicar por su vida, y no lográndolo heero lo castigo severamente, no teléfono, no visitas, no antro, no peda… u.u el fin de semana mas patético que tendría en su vida, pero vamos, el mismo lo arruino todo, yo al menos tendría un poco mas de tacto con mi hermano – aunque no tengo un hermano mayor- pero en fin lo que había dicho herró era 'no teléfono' pero no dijo nada de 'no internet' así que entro rápidamente abrió su sesión y le comento a max –este niño jamás se sale del internet XP- y a rei que por casualidad estaba allí, así que les contó lo sucedido, rei lo regaño y max lo consolaba (que gran balance) aun así, tramaron plan… claro no podía faltar, no podían ir a retozar sin su fiel amigo y era algo ilógico no estar los tres chicos en ese nuevo y exclusivo antro, por lo que una vez apagadas las luces de la casa y un herró profundamente dormido, tyson abandono su hogar por allí de las 11:30 de la noche, dejándole una nota a us hermano y previniendo lo que pasaría la mañana siguiente el se quedaría a dormir en casa de max… o eso pensaba.

Rei lo esperaba una calle debajo de su casa para evitar cualquier sospecha, max estaba ya con rei aguardando la llegada del pequeño fugitivo –es que acaso se parece a mi! O.o no mamá yo no dije eso XP- estaban en la platica y desesperados cuando un sonido los asusto a ambos chicos

"rei abre la maldita puerta… hace frió!" al menos ya había llegado tyson

"ya era hora, tienes suerte que cerraran tarde amigo"

"si, si basta de platica y llévanos a ese lugar de deliciosa perversión"

"ô.o tyson te sientes bien?" maxie noto algo raro en su amigo y es que no siempre hablaba de esa manera

"a ver sóplame" azu! Inche tyson si ya se había echado media botella de tequila en su cuarto y max no lo paso por alto

"pinche tyson si ya habías hecho fiesta verdad?"

"Solo un poco lindo maxie n/n "

"tyson eres un ebrio lo sabias?" ahora el turno de rei de regañarlo "con razón siempre andas de geton en la clase de historia"

"yo no tengo la culpa que sea la primera y aburrida clase de toda la semana ¬u¬"

"aja, como digas tyson"

Medio hora después y no daban con el lugar… nee no es cierto ya estaban llegando y caray si parecía que era de celebridades el antro… con un magnifico sonido que se oia hasta en un radio de dos calles –maitsu: ay que exagerada eres sis…/ Mizuki: nee un poquito n.n- los chicos salieron del auto deportivo –prestado, del padre- de rei, captaron todas las miradas, chicas y chicos los miraban sin pudor –bola de pervertidos!- tyson sonrió y todos adoptaron posees de 'mírenme soy un chico interesante y disponible solo para _aventuras furtivas_' bueno en la entrada dos tipos gorilones de 2 metros y vestidos de negro, uno era moreno con un peinado totalmente afro y otro rubio con peinado militar, les detuvieron el paso en ese momento tyson volteo a ver a max y susurrando le dijo

"no que era no cover?"

"si eso dije, peor no se por que…" uno de los tipos les llamo y les permitió la entrada por la derecha –los afortunados- una vez adentro la música zumbaba en lo mas profundo de los cuerpos presentes en ese lugar, había poca luminosidad, los colores verde neón y un color como morado abundaban, solo se veía la gente bailar alocadamente al ritmo de la música, tyson –medio pedillo- corrió al bar, rei se desapareció tras unas chicas –casanova el niño- y maxie –viendo que estaba solito- fue a la pista chance y encontraba a alguien allí…. Paso un poco de tiempo: resultado:

Tyson.- ebrio y bailando encima de una mesa con peligro de muerte por parte de los guaruras del lugar

Rei: rodeado de tres chicas y bebiendo tranquilamente, mientras tenía una charla productiva con cada una de ellas

Max: estaba en la barra tomando algo con un chico que acababa de conocer en la pista de baile…. No muy lejos de donde se encontraba tyson dando tremendo espectáculo un par de ojos lo veían con algo de curiosidad y deseo

"iras por el?" pregunto un chico de mirada ártica a su compañero de ojos rubís

"tanto te interesa?" respondió de una manera tajante

"umm si no vas tu iré yo.." ya estaba por pararse cuando fue nuevamente empujado al sillón, mientras kai iba cual cazador por su presa

"ea ea ea ea ea za za za yacuza yacuza!..." tyson se quito en ese momento la chamarra y la comenzó a agitar en el aire

"bien chico tu nos seguirás y te largaras de este lugar" decía un tipo gorilon de 2 metros –léase guarura-

"alto" ordenó kai cuando ya el tipo había bajado a la fuerza a tyson "yo me haré cargo de el"

Así que lo tomo pasando un brazo por su cintura y poniendo un brazo de tyson alrededor de su cuello, tomando en cuenta de que el moreno ya había acabado con media botella en su casa y lo consumido en el la barra ya andaba medio perdido –pero como en mi fic todos saben lo que hacen aunque estén bien perdidos- sabía de sobra que quien lo llevaba a un lugar apartado y desconocido era nada mas y nada menos el causante de su castigo que pronto terminaría con su muerte en cuanto heero se diera cuenta de su ausencia, intento separarse de él pero su estado de ebrio no se lo permitió, kai solo se lo arrimo –no sean mal pensadas eso no iba con albur! Me refiero a que se arrimo mas a tyson a su cuerpo XDDD, yo y mis juegos de palabras- .

Tyson fue sentado con delicadeza en un lindo sillón de piel color negro, el lugar era uno de esos cuartos privados en la planta alta que permitía ver toooooooodo el lugar, le tomaba algo de tiempo enfocar bien con quien se encontraba en ese lugar, y reacciono cuando sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, no hizo el menor esfuerzo por apartar a aquel invasor de encima de el, si no que el lo jalo hacia su cuerpo acostándose en el comodísimo sillón negro, kai aprovecho eso para acariciar un poco mas a tyson, total el no había hecho nada malo –si claro ahora resulta- manos por aquí, manos por allá… oh allá va un zapato… que es eso? La camisa acaso? El bicolor estaba maravillado con el chico peliazul que tenia bajo el, tenía un sabor exquisito en sus labios y su cuerpo, un aroma inconfundible, una piel suave y acariciable, tyson pensaba algo similar en cuanto al bicolor, no creía que ese chico fuera tan deliciosamente embriagante, al menos tenía algo bueno ese chico de mirada fría

"ahhh… ummm… deli..cioso…" gemía el chico peliazul ante las caricias que recibía, de pronto se sentó, acabando con el contacto que sostenía con el otro, lo miro algo tonto a los ojos –tomando en cuenta de que no podía enfocar bien- intento pronunciar algo, pero fue interrumpido con otro de los besos de kai, tyson tenía los ojos abiertos, quiso reaccionar pero ya era demasiado tarde, volvio a corresponder a esos besos y a las caricias

"ummm… mas …. Mas abajo…." Tyson se hallaba a merced de kai, los dos la estaban pasando bien, kai iba besando el abdomen del moreno sonriendo cada vez que este reaccionaba gimiendo, no tardó mucho cuando ya estaba desabrochando el pantalón de ty-chan, tyson se levanto apoyándose en sus codos, quería ver de lo que era capaz el bicolor… lentamente le quito los pantalones viendo un bóxer de color negro con un 'enorme' –vamos hay que darle ilusiones al niño XD- bulto

"ansioso?" dijo mientras apretaba un poco el 'enorme' – y no lo digo en burla de tyson/ maitsu: te creemos?¬¬/ mizuki: mas les vale #¬¬- bulto haciendo gritar a tyson de placer y por mas, kai complacido por la respuesta no dudo mas y acercándose al rostro de tyson lo comenzó a besar, pero ya estaba algo hastiado de tanta ternura, por lo que lo besaba con algo de fuerza y pasión, tyson sintió el cambio drástico de su "compañero" que aunque quiso safarse no lo conseguía.

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0o

En tanto max y rei buscaban a tyson, ya era tarde y debían regresar, si no tyson seguro se metería en problemas, max sacó su celular y le marco a tyson quien no contestaba

"no contesta rei, que hacemos?"

"hay que buscarlo, no se puede ir aun…" y así los dos preocupados amigos seguían con la búsqueda, que ya llevaba un buen tiempo, mientras rei se lamentaba de no haber podido conversar mas con las 'pollitas' –o sea las chicas que lo rodeaban recién llegó a ese lugar- y max hubiera querido aceptar la invitación del chico con quien había conversado, cuando tyson se desapareció en la barra –pobre ty-chan ya lo hice un ebrio XD- …. Pasó un rato mas, ya desesperados, pidieron ayuda con los guaruras a ver si ellos lo habían visto o sacado del lugar, ya cansados de buscar y de rechazar invitaciones de todo tipo se sentaron y tomaron algo mas, total tyson aparecería

"rei y si se fue con alguien?" preguntaba un cansado max y acalorado por el lugar

"no lo creo, ya sabes por mas pedo que este nos avisa" rei notó que eran observados por unos chicos que son duda tenían una gran pinta de ser unos chicos misteriosos y atractivos

"ya viste max? Tienen rato mirándonos"

"si… y ya me fastidiaron"

"valla, entonces no…?" la pregunta de rei era como uno de tantos planes que hacían, no era la primera vez que jugaban –por así decirlo- de esa forma, max solo sonrió, ((una pequeña pausa a lo que me refiero es que ellos (max y rei) ahora se convertirán en los cazadores )) y se acercó a rei quien estaba algo distraído buscando a un a su perdido amigo tyson, y no sintió como max se le subió a las piernas

"max que haces?" pregunto lleno de asombro, pero el niño pecoso – bueno ya no están tan niños XD- no lo miraba , miraba en dirección de los chicos que los miraban desde hace un rato

"max? Oye qu..mmmm……" max besó a rei, quien intentaba quitárselo de encima, pero maxie siendo un niño tan lindo sabía como calmarlo, el sonrojo de sus rostros era notorio, max entonces se digno a mirar a su nekuno amigo, y nuevamente sonrió, había conseguido lo que quería, y no era precisamente besar a rei, sino atraer la atención de los chicos misteriosos y atractivos

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0o

Mientras tyson y kai, seguían perdidos en un mar de sensaciones, lo ultimo que recordaba con coherencia era haber estado con kai… tyson buscó su ropa y se vistió, mientras veía a un kai satisfecho recostado en el sillón, le dolía su cabeza… y otras partes

"que salvaje" dijo casi en un susurro y en tono divertido, echó un ultimo vistazo a la habitación, luego miró a kai y decidió antes de irse darle un ultimo beso en los labios.

"te veo luego…hiwatari"

Salió de la "habitación" del antro y se dirigió hacia sus compañeros, sacó su celular y se sorprendió de ver tantas llamadas de max, así que le llamó, pero no contesto, entonces se dirigió al barandal (se encontraba en el segundo piso) pero no distinguió a sus amigos… bajó y se dirigió a la barra para nuevamente pedir otra ronda

0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0o

Mientras tanto max y rei, conversaban con aquellos chicos interesantes que habían visto, eran tres jóvenes que no tenían muy buenas intenciones y los sentidos de ambos chicos (rei y max) ya titubeaban…. Un chico de cabellos pelinaranja –o rojos, no me cuestionen- se acercaba insistentemente a max, y rei intentaba alejarse de un chico de cabellos lavanda…. En uno de tantos esquivos rei fijo su vista a la barra y encontró a su ya no perdido amigo

"max mira ahí esta tyson" dijo rei quien trato de llamar la atención de su amigo, pero este ya estaba en pleno 'atasque' con aquel chico

"max demonios, ya vamonos" rei se levanto y jalo a su joven amigo quien empezó a hacer unos pucheros muy lindos, en tanto que los chicos misteriosos los veían

"ya estuvo bueno max es hora de irnos, tyson ya vamonos"

"eh? Ah rei mi amigo ven vamos a tomar!" bueno tyson ya no estaba tan coherente y max se le había subido rápido, y rei solo esperaba no montar una escena como las que siempre solían hacer sus amigos.

Como pudo rei salio con sus ebrios amigos y los subió al carro, ambos chicos en la parte de atrás, rei vivía solo asi que no iba a haber ningún problema si estaban en su casa, rei manejaba despacio y en uno de los tantos altos miró por el espejo retrovisor y vio a sus amigos en pleno atasque de aquellos, ni parecían que se conocieran, max encima de tyson, rei solo meneo la cabeza en forma negativa y sonrió…..

* * *

quedo muy flojo lo se pero bueno... por ultimo un agradeciemiento enorme a todas aquellas personas que me han apoyado, y pucca si publicare mi libro nos leemos pronto

see ya! mizuki


End file.
